Persona 5: The Journey
by GreenSonic
Summary: Sho Minazuki gets sent to Tatsumi Port Island in Shadow Operatives Custody alongside Labrys to live at Iwatodai. There, at Gekkoukan High, his journey will begin alongside other experienced persona users, and even some new ones. He will fight shadows and social link as he tries to stop a monster and a goddess from destroying him.(Sho as Wild Card) (SYOC Open)
1. Announcement

**Before reading, please read this notice. I am here to keep your expectations from being let down.**

**There will be no Dark Hour.**

**There will be no Makato**

**There will be no Nyx or Erebus.**

**This, despite including characters from past games and being set on Tatsumi Port Island, will not be having anything similar to any mechanics from past games besides the constant things throughout the series. It's not a rehash.**

**I will be using multiple perspectives similar to the arena games.**

**It will be first person.**

**ShoxMinazuki and KenxOC is the decided pairings. Unless I decide otherwise**

**If anyone complains about this, they will recieve a lengthy PM from me explaining why I don't have any of these things. Thank you for your time. And please note I will keep updating my other stories if you're here from them.  
><strong>


	2. Prolouge: The Journey's Setup

I sit in a room with Kirijo. It seems to be a waiting room. She has her icy gaze fixed on me. She caught me. She bore a hole in me, not talking at all. It's like she's judging me or something. Granted, I am a criminal

"Sho. You've really changed." Kirijo says. Of course I have! Duh! My eyes and scars are glowing now. I ditched the Yasoshitty High jacket too. But those are just my physical changes.

"Did you think I wouldn't? It's only natural after all."

"Sho, now that your here, I have something to discuss with you," Kirijo tells me. Oh joy. I'm _so_ excited to here what she has to see! I break out laughing at this.

"Great, just spit it out."

"You will be joining attending Gekkoukan High. You are a dangerous criminal Sho. So we have to keep tabs on you. But you also can use a Persona. Yu spoke highly of you. He said that you shouldn't be cut off from other people, as maybe they might help you change." I smirk. I was half expecting this from her. I also have him to thank for keeping me locked up. Of course, not that I'd ever thank him.

"Whatever you say, _ma'am_." She frowns and scoffs when I taunt her. Maybe she thought I was gonna mind my manners too. That was a foolish expectation for her to have of me. When did it _ever _seem like I was the type to do something like that?

"You're being a lot more agreeable than I thought. Maybe you have changed for the better Sho." She tells me. Please. I haven't changed at all in that respect. I just know when I should just suck up to authority.

"Yeah. I guess your right..." I lied perfectly. Kirijo wouldn't change her mind so easily, whether it's out of pride or stubbornness. Resisting wouldn't have helped me in the slightest, and it would have been like digging my own grave. These people clearly don't see me as someone capable of common sense. Best to go along for now and make my escape as soon as possible.

"I'm glad you are willing to comply with us." Kirijo extends her hand to me.

"It's nice to formally meet you, Sho Minazuki." You know, this would be almost charming to most people if you weren't forcing me to do this. I swallow my pride and take it.

* * *

><p>Kirijo takes me to a room where the robot sisters are waiting. They are sitting down together on a couch, with an open space between them.<p>

"Mitsuru-san, isn't that Minazuki-san?!" The blond one, Aigis, looks rather surprised. Were they not informed Kirijo had captured me? I curl my lips into a spiteful grin.

"Yes. He will be joining the Shadow Operatives under our custody." She informs them, almost sounding happy at this news. I'm not happy. I fold my arms in protest.

"Great! It's nice havin ya, Sho-kun!"Larbys smiles. Now they're just rubbing this in my face. It's like they think I'm here willingly or something.

"Yeah. It's _great_ to be here." I snap at her, making sure I make my sarcasm evident, because I doubt they would get it otherwise.

"Now Minazuki-san is joining our ranks? This is a truly remarkable occasion." She smiles too. Do these sappy robots _want_ to torture me? I sit down between the robots.

"Whatever. So what I joined? Not like I had any other choice. So I guess we're gonna be_ good_ friends from now on." I'm just speaking my mind now. It's clear that I'm displeased with the situation.

"We're just happy to have you Minazuki-san!" Aigis states.

"Geez, you battle maidens should really learn how not to be so clueless." I'd picked up that term for them from Father. He'd talked to me about Aigis one time, and referred to her as such. I close my eyes and chuckle a bit. This is definitely gonna suck. Kirijo leaves the room, leaving me with the puppet and the sap.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Labrys asks me. I sigh. It was pretty obvious that I meant how you all have been openly ignoring my feelings on this matter. Not that I expected you to take notice, mind you, but it would have been nice.

"Battle maidens? Wasn't that the term Ikutski called me?" And look. More questions I'm not gonna answer from her little sister. I lie down over them, putting my head on Aigis's lap, making her yelp as I do so.

"Minazuki-san, is this a technique of seduction you're trying?"

"No. I'm just tired. Let me nap, okay?" I pass out after that statement.

* * *

><p>I wake up on a blue train. The seats are a nice velvet.<p>

"Welcome to the velvet room. Igor" Says an old man at the front of the train.

"What do you want?"

"Getting straight to the point, now are we? You need to enter into a contract. It just states you'll take full responsibility for your actions." A contract appears in front of me. I sign it. I've already agreed to one set of terms today. Another like this that's so simple won't be to difficult. Igor cackles like some villain or demon would.

"I look forward to assisting you in the future." He tells me.

* * *

><p>I wake up on the robots, now with Kirijo there too.<p>

"Ah, good, your awake." Kirijo tells me. She's probably here to ship me off somewhere

"You and Labrys will be attending highschool." She informs me. Called it.

"What? Labrys too!?" Aigis is apparently surprised by this.

"Yes. You two will be moving to Iwatodai dorm, and be staying there for the rest of this school year. You both will be third years there." School. I hate school. It's boring as hell. But if Kirijo is forcing me to go there, then I will. I don't have a choice in the matter.

"Alright. Just get us packed and send us over there." I order. I can't officially give them, mind you, but it's fun to order people around. They all shoot a glare at me. I laugh in response, which makes them even more mad.

"I have already gotten your bags together." Well that's convenient. Thanks for that Kirijo._ Really_ appreciate you doing the work for me.

"Great. Let's get moving."

* * *

><p>Kirijo brings us to a helicopter. Couldn't she take us in <em>anything<em> remotely normal? Seriously, the limo would have been more subtle than this! Does she think this is a good idea or something?

The helicopter ride goes rather awkwardly. The girls talk to each other, and I interrupt their conversation to be sarcastic, snarky, and overall annoy them. By the time we make it to our destination, they are just begging for me to get off. Me and Labyrs get out of the helicopter, and it leaves.

"Well, here we are. Iwatodai." I announce, as I walk inside. Starting from today, my life is gonna be hell. And I've just gotta put up with it.


	3. Chapter 1: New School Life

"Guess who decided to _sho_ up?" I announce, entering the room. Ken groans at the pun.

" What are you doing here?" He asks. Koro-chan growls at me. What did I do, besides trying to destroy the world? It's been three weeks. I guess in their minds, they haven't gotten over it yet.

"Sho and I are movin in. Mitsuru-san's orders." Labrys explains. Thanks for doing that for me.

"Oh, I see. So, how long will Sho be here?"

"The two of us'll be transferring to Gekkoukan high as third years." I tell the brat. He sighs with much disdain.

"Well, you two should get to your rooms." Who does this kid think he is? No one powerful enough to give me orders, that's for sure. I draw my swords and point them at him.

"Listen up kid. You are not in charge here. I can, and will kill you in a heartbeat if you try and boss me around, don't think I'll hold back." I can see fear in his eyes. But also, anger. I love it when people get like that. They get mad as they see their life is on the line and they want to fight back, but fear stops them. It's wonderful. I laugh and sheath my swords. The boy tries to punch me, but I grab it and put him in a wrist lock.

"You're a fighter kid. I like that." He growls at me. Labrys stands their, aghast at my actions.

"Get. Away. From. Me." The boy growls. He struggled and fought against me. I let him go and push him to the ground.

"Sho! That was completely out of line!" Labrys shouted.

"I needed to teach him a lesson on respect." Ken looked up at me in fear.

"You haven't changed a bit, have you? You're just the same as you were when you tried to destroy the world." Ken said, his voice filled with anger.

"Did you really expect me to change so quickly? Can people change themselves at the snap of their fingers. If you believe so, then you are more delusional than I thought." I tell him, before walking out of the room.

* * *

><p>I've been staring up at the ceiling for a while now.<p>

"That little brat!" I shout. I here a knock on my door.

"You can come in Labrys." She'll just force her way in if I ignore her most likely. So I might as well keep my door from getting broken.

"Sho, that was completely out of line! What were you thinking, tryin to hurt a kid like that! Who do ya think you are?"

"Someone who's not gonna take orders from some bratty kid, that's who." I explain bluntly.

"Weren't ya gonna kill him?" Of course not. I would just get in even more trouble for that.

"No. I was just asserting dominance." She glares at me and storms out of the room, slamming the door behind her. I go to sleep, knowing tomorrow will be another day in the hell called school.

* * *

><p>As I get the uniform around my waist as per usual, which I received, I get on the train with Labrys. She's in her uniform, using her illusion function to hide her robotic body from everyone except me.<p>

"Hey, Sho. Did you apologize to Ken-kun for doing that to him?" She asks me.

"Yeah. I did. Why?" I lie to keep her from pestering me.

"Ya can't do Sho. Even though I understand what your goin through, ya can't just take it all out on everyone around you. Losing Minazuki must've been-" I cut her off.

"He sacrificed himself so I could live. But, I don't know what else to live for." Minazuki... I bet I'm just letting you down, huh. You'd probably scold me for being so foolish

"You're just lost. It tends to happen to folks like us. But I know that Minazuki wanted ya to keep living, for you to be happy. And mopin around like this ain't gonna help ya one bit." She chuckles at smiles at me.

"You still have so much potential left Sho. You just need to open your eyes and see it."

"Yeah. You're right." I need too keep living. For his sake, if nothing else. I would probably get him even more upset with me if I gave up. Then I notice. I'm smiling slightly. Not a smirk. An actual smile. Suddenly I see some lights glowing. And I here a familiar voice.

_Thou art I... And I am thou_

_Thou hast established a genuine bond_

_It brings thee closer to your freedom_

_Thou shalt be blessed when creating personas of the fortune arcana_

Well that was random and out of nowhere. I notice the train coming to a halt. Me and Labrys get off and walk to school.

* * *

><p>Me and her walk in and stand in front of the class.<p>

"These are our two transfer students, Sho and Labrys." We go to two empty seats, her next to me. I then get to normal schoolwork.

* * *

><p>After school, we're approached by the boy who sits in front of me. His hair is a dark green and he's dressed in uniform, and he has on a scarf as well.<p>

"Hey. You two are the transfers, huh? You both are pretty unique looking." He looks at us. I have to admit, I'm not ordinary looking, with the scars and hair and all.

"I'm Ryou Hashimoto. It's nice meeting you."

"As far as I'm concerned, I'm just a normal highschooler. I know you two are probably _way_ more interesting than I am. So, I hope to get to know you to better."

"It's nice meetin ya Ryou. I hope to get to know ya better as well." She says. We make small talk with him before heading back to the dorm. Ken is out, thankfully, so I make some instant ramen and head up to my room. I unpack my laptop and start reading manga, then I study before I go to bed. As far as I'm concerned, I'm pretty sure this was a pretty average day.


	4. Chapter 2: The Awakening

I wake up here in my bed. I feel warmer than usual though. I look to my right and see a sleeping woman cuddling me. Her hair is white, like snow. I smile to myself and don't move so I won't wake her up. She's not exactly the type of person who forgives and forgets easily. With her soft arms wrapped around me, gripping me tightly, and her fade for probably the only time in her life is in a cute smile. I notice she starts to wake up, and the smile quickly fades and is replaced by her normal grumpy frown. But, now I can see her sparkling purple eyes.

"Hey kid. You an insomniac or something?" She says, gentle tone in her voice despite what she's actually saying.

"No no. Nothing like that at all. I was just up early!"

"Is it still early?" I look over at the clock. 7:00.

"Well, depends. Will you get mad at me if I wake you up in half an hour?"

"I probably will." She's blunt as usual, but I don't mind. While it seems harsh, she really just doesn't know how to behave like a human. Yes, she's not human. Despite looking perfectly like one, she says she's a goddess. And from what I've seen her down, I can believe that.

"Then no. It's not." Honestly, this woman is nineteen, yet she acts like such a child sometimes. You think someone like her would be more kind and motherly type when you first meet her, but she's nothing like that at all.

"Do you have to leave?" There she goes again. Being way too cute without even knowing it. It's strangely charming.

"It's required by law. But I'll come back for you later, alright? You _are_ my girlfriend after all." She chuckles at the girlfriend comment, knowing I'm just joking around. She grabs my shirt firmly as I get out of bed. I stop and turn back to her.

"Come back, or I'll kill you. Got it?" She looks me straight in the eye. I smile back at her compassionately to say that I understand.

"Alright. Then I'll just have to make it back on time for you." I say, pulling her hand off and going to change into my school uniform. I pull it out of my dresser and start changing in front of her.

"You really are a naughty boy, you know that?" She tells me. I continue changing anyways as she puts on her clothes as well. When I finish, I turn around to look at her. She's wearing a white double breasted jacket and a short, white skirt. He breasts show show slightly from the jacket, but she doesn't seem to care. I grab a banana.

"I have to get to school. See you later." I peel the banana and shove it my mouth before opening the door.

As I exit the building, I can't help but realize I'm more cheerful because of her presence. Even if if it's a detriment to me, I feel the need to protect her. Like nothing else matters. It's something I've never felt for someone before. I believe the word for it is love, not that I would know.

* * *

><p>"Sho-kun! Wake up!" I hear Labrys yelling at me.<p>

"What?" I rub my eyes and get out of bed. She's staring at me, as if she's about to slap me in the face.

"You have to get to school, that's what!" She yells at me.

"Just leave my room." She does, still fuming mad. I don't see what I did.

As I get dressed and walk downstairs, I pour a bowl of cereal and quickly shovel it down my throat. I then run out of the building, Labrys running after me in close pursuit to the train station.

As Labrys gives me the look only a tsundere can give, we arrive the train station, with the train conveniently there. As we get on, Labrys's attention quickly goes from me toa person. Our Kohai, it seems.

"What's the problem? You want a boyfriend?" I taunt.

"He seems kinda suspicious to me. Something feels off about him. He doesn't seem like an enemy, more like, something else ya know?" And how can you tell that? Is it just a guess? Well, whatever. If he isn't trying to hurt us, I suppose we can leave him alone. Sadly, Labrys doesn't have the same idea. She walks closer to the guy.

"Hey, um, 'scuse me." The dude looks over at her. He clearly looks displeased with the whole situation. Labrys though, as per usual, is very clueless to emotions.

"What do you want with me?" He asks, sounding rather cold.

"I just want to know who ya are." He scoffs and smirks like I used to when people said that type of thing.

"I don't need to get to know someone like you. I already have the only person I will ever need." He tells Labrys. He then chuckles. I don't like him. He seems like more of a brat than Amada. And he's blonde with red eyes. Never liked people who's appearance obviously indicated that they were special, so therefore we must all look at them

"Well why would ya think that?" She stares at Labrys as if closely studying something.

"I have the most prefect person in the entire world. I don't need anyone else." Okay, that's it! This kid's made me mad. You seriously think this person is perfect? Well how about I stab them through the head, huh?

"Well well. Aren't you a lovestruck idiot. Who's your girlfriend, huh?"

"She's a goddess. Now that I've told you, shut up." Way to be blunt. Can't he be more subtle? That's when I notice the train coming to a stop.

"Come on Labrys. Let's get going." I grab her hand and start pulling. After a bit of tugging, I get her to move. The boy gets off the train as well. He takes off running, while I stand there. Who does that guy think he is?

* * *

><p><span><strong>After School<strong>

I decide to spend the day just wandering. Labrys follows me, probably to keep me from murdering anyone. I wasn't planning on it today. I swear, that robot must have an obsession or something. I've told her numerous times to leave, but she refuses. She's even more stubborn than Yu.

"Sho, look out!" I hear her shout. Before I can turn around, I here the noise of a weapon cutting something. Now _this_ is more my style! I turn around to see Labrys without the illusions and her axe draw, but also, something I hadn't expected. Shadows.

"Labrys! Why are shadows in the real world?" I reach for the survival knife I'd kept concealed in my jacket. People all around are fleeing the the sight of the shadows. After all, they have no idea what they are.

"I'm not sure Sho-kun. But if there are shadows, maybe we can summon our personas!"

"It's worth a shot. You ready?" I ready the knife as a card floats down in front of me. The Moon Arcana, the same as Minazuki's._ It's your turn now.  
><em>

"Come, TSUKIYOMI!" I shout, slicing the card. Behind me, the familiar, dark figure of Tsukiyomi appears. I confidently smirk. I have this battle easy.

"It's time for me to destroy you!" I yell, my voice inhumanly echoing as a darkness consumes and destroys a shadow in one hit. Labrys attacks a shadow with her axe, but I barely notice. It's almost like he's with me when I summon my persona. It was his first after all. That's when it hits me. He's always been with me. Even when Hi-no-Katgusuchi consumed him, he was never truly gone. We are one in the same now.

I step forward, filled with a type of power I've never felt before. I rush at the one remaining shadow, as if I've been freed from something that was binding me. My scars glow brighter, emitting a blue light, and I feel the familiar weight of dual katanas in my hands.

"PERSONA!" I shout as Tsukiyomi appears, but beside him is a red and black with a flaming sword. I watch as the remaining shadows are destroyed with ice and fire. The sensation of power fades and my scars stop glowing, and I collapse and fall unconscious.

* * *

><p>I wake up in the Velvet Room again.<p>

"Welcome back." A girl says. I notice her standing next to Igor. She's a platinum blond with yellow eyes in a blue dress. Now I'd encountered people like this before, but this one is different. She looks around 20 I'd say, and generally has a more elegant feel about her.

"Oh, um, who are you?" I ask. She closes her eyes and chuckles.

"My name is Jeane. It is a pleasure to meet you." She tells me. "You have been summoned here as you have awakened to your power of the wild card. You possess the ability to hold multiple personas, but unlike any wild card seen before, you can also summon multiple ones."

"What? Summon multiple personas?" While Narukami, could swap between more than one persona liek the special bastard her was, he'd never _summoned_ more than one at a time. So it looks like I out did him.

"It is a strange phenomena. Perhaps it has something do to with his sacrifice. But even I do not know the answer to your question. All I can say for sure, is that you will be a very interesting guest." Jeane states.

"Guest? What are you talking about?"

"Here in the velvet room, we can allow you to fuse together two personas, as well as summon and store personas in the persona compendium." She explains.

"Ah. Well, that answers that. So, is that all?" I just want to get this over with. She chuckles again.

"Yes. That is all. But I know that the next time you come here, it will be of your own free will. I hope our paths will cross again."

* * *

><p>I wake up back at the dorm. My entire body aches, and my vision is slightly blurry. I push myself up with more effort than it should take and look around. I notice Amada nearby, with the dog on his lap.<p>

"So you're awake now. You've been out for hours. Labrys said I had to watch you around half an hour ago, and I've been bored ever since." He says. But I'm not paying much attention. I feel a faint, warmth within me. I reach out to it, gravitated towards it by some type of hope. Coudl it be Minazuki? I'm doubting it, but I still move towards it out of desperation.

_I'm sorry I left. _The phrase appeared in my head. Is that, Minazuki? The familiarity of the feel, it's him. I feel the pain draining from his body.

"Is it really you? Are you back?" I ask him. _Of course I will__._ "And, will you stay with me?" _Why would I leave you alone? __It's not what you need right now. _I notice now the tears streaming down my face. I've become soft it seems. I notice I have my fist clenched over my heart. I get up.

"Are you alright Sho?" Ken asks me.

"I'm fine Ken. Don't worry about me." I tell him. He's looks extremely confused, and also just a _tiny_ bit scared. He can't hear Minazuki of course, so he probably thinks I'm talking to myself. I pick up my swords which are leaning on the couch. It's nice to have him back with me _And it's good to be with you. _I walk back up to my room and fall asleep, still pretty tired from the events of the day. But while today had some pretty nice things, there's still plenty of unanswered questions. Why were the shadows in the real world? And how can I summon more than one persona? More importantly, why am I the wild card now?

_Don't focus on that now Sho. You need to get some rest. _Yeah, you're right Minazuki. I turn over and close my eyes, and crash in half an hour.


	5. Chapter 3: A Monster and a Savior

**It's finally here! Sorry for the long wait!**

**We'll be meeting a lot of new characters this chapter, and setting up the main plot so it'll probably be the longest one so far. In the meantime, enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I walk up to a strange mansion I didn't even know existed. It looks like something straight out of a horror movie, or a video game. It's large and black, surrounded by a black, metal fence. The paint seems slightly faded, so as I open up the gate, which was left unlocked, I swallow. I give her my props for finding this place. No one would ever go in here. Not in a million years. Especially not in the middle of the night like this.<p>

I walk down the gravel path and up to the large, black, wooden steps, which creak as I climb them. I walk up to the wooden door and knock on it. The door, as if opening by itself, swings open. I walk inside, and quickly stumble backwards a bit at what's inside.

"Welcome." Says a platinum blond, British girl sitting on the railing of some stairs. I notice her eyes are a stunning shade of pink. Could she be like, her? Her hair is down to her shoulders. Her short white dress and black tights make her looks extremely suspicious. She looked around 14. He considered it funny that she was calling him child.

"Gee. You girls are so cryptic." I tell her, "Just tell me where I have to go."

She chuckles. So I suppose she gathers amusement from this. Her type tends to be the ones that have the useful info. But they hard part is prying it out of them.

"Don't be that way. I'll do you one better." She jumps down and takes my hand, her grip rather strong. I reluctantly let her take me wherever I need to go. I'm not the type of guy to turn a lady down. She guides me to a room, before letting go and slipping in, so I am barely able to see inside. I take the door handle and open the door with a loud creak before I walk inside.

"Ah, Shirou, you're here." The woman who I had housed in my apartment, who went by the alias Zex, was here. She sat on a black leather couch, with the blond girl next to her, along with two others. A Japanese girl only about 10, whose hair is a dark blue, and it goes down to her waist. The girl is wearing a black dress and blue leggings. Next to her is a British boy with raven hair, who was only 12. He's wearing a navy blue jersey and ripped jeans.

"New guy's strange." The youngest muttered absentmindedly. She hadn't even looked at me, it's kinda creepy.

"You never make any sense sis. But anyways mom, why exactly did you bring this guy here?" Asked the raven haired boy. Did he just call her mom? Don't tell me these are her kids.

"Well kids, I want you to meet him. He's my new boyfriend." Hold on, this woman has kids? I wasn't informed of this. She's springing this on me rather casually. I keep my appearance face calm, as I had trained myself to do, despite my shock.

"So, this is the fourth guy, right? Great, I'm so excited." The boy says, rather uninterested. I'm not much older than them. True, I look slightly older than I am, but it's strange still. Then again, I'm tired of living alone with "him." He isn't home half the time, normally over at a friend's house or something. Maybe they'll be a refreshing change of pace.

"Great, it's nice to meet you."

* * *

><p>Once again, I have this dream. Not the whole velvet room thing, but this one. I find myself suspended in space, with someone wrapping themselves around me. It's not uncomfortable or strange anymore, more like a familiar breath of fresh air.<p>

I feel their warm breath as whisper in my ear, "I'm sorry." I put my hand on their cold, pale one.

"It's alright. I forgive you." I tell him. I can tell he's smiling.

"I knew you would say that." He chuckles to himself. I laugh.

"Well what did you expect me to do? Hold a grudge? You know me well, and I'm not that type of man."

"But you aren't even a man in the first place, boy."

"Don't sweat the details." We laugh. I'm used to his teasing.

"Sho, you really should try to make sure not to leave contradictions like that. People are just going to point them out."

"Yeah yeah I know. You've told me that how many times now?!"

"One hundred twenty seven."

"You kept count?"

"Of course I did. After all I-" The scene fades around me as his voice fades to nothing.

* * *

><p>I wake up and get out of bed at exactly 7:00. Minazuki must have an internal clock or something, because he always wakes me up at exactly the right time. I get dressed and head to school. On my way there, I talk with Minazuki and Labrys.<p>

"Do you have any idea why shadows appeared yesterday?" I ask her. Labrys shrugs.

"No idea. But this whole thing seems kinda fishy. I mean, you were able ta summon 2 personas at once!" It's true. This entire thing has left me more questions than ever. Shadows in the real world, the power of the wild card, multiple personas, and my swords appearing. And things will only get more complicated from here on out. But hey, I've dealt with plenty of challenges.

"Well, whatever. Shadows just means I can fight some more." I laugh. This'll be fun! So, let's get this _Sho _on the road, shall we?

"But don't ya think that we need to be puttin a bit more thought into _why_ this is happenin?"

"Come on Labrys, you're over thinking things. I'm just happy I'll be able to fight things for a change." I shrug and put on a cocky grin, and look over at her. She obviously looks upset. Guess she's against others opinions of something.

"Hey, no need to pout now, puppet." The nickname irritates her even more, like I intended. I am rather happy with it. She doesn't know anything. I suppose we both had our trials, but I'm sure mine were worse. I think back to those days and shudder.

"Why you gotta call me that anyways?" Because. I want to annoy you. When you get me like this, I tease you. Nothing sinister, nothing meant to harm you. No need to get worked up about it, you machine.

"Just a little friendly teasing is all." I explain.

"Whatever, it's not important. I'm sensin somethin from ya Sho. It's a personality modual. But Minazuki shouldn't exist anymore, right?" She asks. Well, no harm in telling her I guess.

"He's back, Labrys. I don't know how or why, but he's back."

"That's great news Sho! Aren't ya happy about that?" Happy? That's one way to put it. I'm actually glad to know he's got my back. To be honest, it's almost reassuring in a sense.

"I guess so..." I mutter. She smiles at me as she normally does.

"Can I speak to him? I want ta see how he's doin." Sure. Minazuki, I'm giving you full permission to take over. The familiar sensation hits and I find myself unable to control any of my body. We stand up uncomfortably straight.

"What is it you wanted to say to me, Labrys?" He asks.

"Are ya doin okay? Is it weird to be back like this?" He shakes his head and smirks.

"No. I am rather happy to have returned. I, just want to protect him, after all."

_"Oh stop with that sappy shit, bro." _I say. Labrys can't hear me, but it's not something she needs to hear. _Just be quiet Sho._

"That's great to hear!" I feel like punching Minazuki later. Of course, it would hurt too, but I can take the pain.

"Is there anything else?" He just _really _wants control longer, doesn't he? Whatever, I'll just let him.

"What does Sho think of me?" She asks. Great. Please cover for me Minazuki! Please!

"He thinks you are a foolish girl. An annoyance. But he also thinks that you just aren't realizing what he thinks is the truth, and that is the reason for your actions." And you don't. Thanks a lot Minazuki.

"And what is that "truth" he thinks I'm oblivious to?" Geez. It's obvious. You say it like you don't know. Oh right! You don't!

"That he has suffered and lost more than you will ever be able to grasp. He thinks no one will ever truly be able to know him. He gets close to others, while at the same time, he can never truly attach himself to them. Not without breaking down the wall he's put around his heart. He lives a life of inner solitude, despite all his outer bonds." Labrys looked down at her feet sadly.

"Oh... Why, does he choose to live that way?"

"He doesn't want burdens. He wants to be free, and friendships that he puts his heart in will simply way him down. He believes that from the bottom of his heart."

"Well, if that's how he's gonna be, then looks like I gotta change 'im!" You can try girl. Oh you can. Give yourself the impossible task. I regain control.

"Yeah, get ready for failure. Complete and utter failure." She growls at me.

"You-You're such a jerk Sho!"

"Well, when was I never trying to be nice?" Labrys reached for the axe on her back. of course,t his would blow her cover. So instead she tries to punch me in the face. I easily dodge and pull out a knife. I dash behind her and put the blade to her neck.

"Now now little girl, let's not get into a battle in front of civilians." I lick my lips. It's a shame robots don't bleed, and I'm on these stupid regulations, or I would tear her apart. She shudders as I put my knife away.

"That was completely uncalled for Sho! Who, who the hell do you think you are?!"

"Me? Well, I'm simply someone who doesn't care much for rules." I throw my knife, it missing Labrys by a fraction of a centimeter.

"So I don't follow 'em." Labrys looks so pissed off. It's, it's great. She tries to punch me again, but I dodge.

"That's why you make me so sick. Always acting like some type of knight. Being all nice and humble, most people enjoy it, but to me, I just want to..." I uppercut her jaw. Ow, that kinda hurt. but I knock her to the ground.

"Wipe it all away." I step on her and grind my boot into her.

"The world is not your plaything Sho! You can't just go around like this an expect to be liked. To be ignored."

"Shut up shut up shut up! I don't want either of those things! I want to see fear in their eyes! I was never trying to be good or nice. All I want, is to turn this sorry world into a place I can finally enjoy." Without my persona, I can easily win.

"You're so caught up in your ways that you've couldn't even see what you needed! You need to let some light into your life. You can't go around angry and hateful all the time!" She's really starting to piss me off. She's not worth all the effort or punishments. I take my foot off her and she gets up.

"Whatever..." I tell her faintly. Her words normally wouldn't reach me. Maybe I've started getting softer. Or maybe she struck at a weak point. I walk away from her, while she stares at me. She eventually starts walking, but not after there is a distance between us. Maybe... someone like me isn't cut out for this wild card thing. Someone who's always alone. Then, why do I have this power?

* * *

><p>"Hey! Kuro! What the hell are you doing?" I hear one of my accomplices say. I'm watching two people. One of them a robot created by the Kirijo's, and the other someone I recognize. Sho. The kid who got the split personality from his plume of dusk. Minazuki. The idiot who got a completely different potential than I. I feel the familiar chill run up my spine. I walk up to my accomplice and quickly snap his neck.<p>

"I don't need you anymore, so die." My red eyes flash to one of the others. He screams for mercy, but he knows I give none. He hasn't worn out his usefulness yet. I smile at his weakness, my fanglike teeth showing themselves. I love it when I scare people just by existing. My true black mane of hair. My teeth. And the various other things about me that make me who I am. Kuro Kotogami, a monster. I walk up to him, putting my sharp, claw-like nails to his neck as I lift him up with ease by his shirt.

"You shall never beg in my presence. It is a weak thing to do." I snarl at him in my raspy, inhuman voice. He nods in fear, and I drop him. I smirk, beofre returning to my normal scowl.

"Now, Shirou is taking Zex up on her offer. My little brother is moving up in the world."

"Kotogami-sama, you still call him that, even though you know he's not your brother. Why do you wish to keep up the lie?"

"Because. He can never learn the truth. Not of him, not of his sisters, not of any of it! I want him to be able to have a normal childhood. And if that means he lives with the rest of them, then that's what I have to do. He's the only one, who ever believed in me. Who didn't see me as just some tool or a horrible monster." Shirou is my reason for living. I can't let him fall into harm's way, and they make great bodyguards.

"Alright, Kotogami-sama." My little servant bows. He should be more thankful I'm even allowing him out like this. I might have fed him to "them" as an afternoon snack is I hadn't been so merciful. Looking back on it now, I could always feed him now. I push him off the rooftop we stand on and watch as he falls. I wave my hand, and go back to watching him. I don't need to see the rest. I'm sure I'll see it when I make it back home. I hear the screams and the noise of them clawing him to pieces. Not once do I flinch nor react. It's a sound I've gotten used to.

"Now, Sho Minazuki. I hope you're ready to face someone who's lost much more of their humanity than you." I laugh as he disappears from sight.

* * *

><p>When we get to school, we silently sit down in our chairs. Labrys and I don't make eye contact the entire time.<p>

"Hey, what's wrong with you and her? Get into a fight or something?" Ryou whispers to me during math class.

"Yeah. It was pretty bad." I answer. He nods. What an idiot. He's oblivious. But, he doesn't know anything about it all. I suppose it makes sense. When school's over, I decide to hang out with him for a little while. We go out to the ramen place.

"So, Sho, what girls are your type?" He asks me.

"I'm not too sure. I guess the more badass chick."

"I suspected they were your type. I prefer the cold types myself. A challenge is fun" The first girl that comes to my mind when I hear that is Kirijo.

"Don't man. They are harder than you think."

"And what? Have you met any?"

"The ice queen herself. Mitsuru Kirijo." He looks shocked.

"Hold on. You met _Kirijo_? How?" I suppose you wouldn't understand.

"Well, I got into some trouble. Big enough trouble to catch her attention. So, she captured me and now I'm here."

"What could that possibly be?"

"Oh, you know. Capturing a ton of people with a death threat." I joke. He laughs.

"No way, seriously?" He doesn't believe me.

"Did I ever say I had a split personality?" I tell him, trying to change the subject. HE just laughs even harder.

"It's just one thing after another with you, isn't it." I stare at him, having Minazuki take over.

"He actually does, you idiot. And you're speaking to him." Yeah, that' right Minazuki. Tell him.

"Wait, he does? Really? So, um, what's your name?"

"Minazuki."

"Oh. So, um, why did you come out?" It's pretty obvious dude.

"To show you that I actually exist."

"Ah, makes sense. Well, I hope to get to know you two better." You two. You seem like a person I can actually stand.

_Thou art I... And I am thou_

_Thou hast established a genuine bond_

_It brings thee closer to your freedom_

_Thou shalt be blessed when creating personas of the Magician arcana_

Gee, thank you random voice in my head! We finish eating and he leaves. I leave slightly after him. And there, something is ready to greet me. The familiarity of shadows. But someone else is there.

"Sho-kun! Are you ready to fight?" Ken shouts at me, in his uniform. Seems he was coming from Soccer Club with his friends. The dog barks.

"Hell yeah!" I say. I draw my swords from their hiding place a ready myself for combat. But him and the dog already beat me to it. The dog summons his persona, and darkness engulfs and kills most of the shadows.

"Hey! Leave something for me!"

"PERSONA!" The same figure appears and attacks with it's fire, easily destroying the shadows. I desummon it and sheath my swords.

"Thanks for the help there."

"It's no problem. Right, Koro-chan?" The dog barks, saying "Yes," I assume.

"I'm just wondering why there were shadows here. There aren't supposed to be any in the real world." That's when I see it. A figure in a black hoodie watching us from on top of a building. Ken doesn't seem to notice though. The figure turns around and walks away.

"Talk about suspicious..." I mumble quiet enough so Ken doesn't hear me. _Sho, should you investigate further?_

"Not yet Minazuki. We need more information on the situation. For now, let's just go along."

* * *

><p>I'm with Mitsuru-san at the Shadow Operatives Headquaters. She has called us together to discuss something. It was rather urgent.<p>

"Now that i have called you all here, there is something extremely important to tell you. There are reports of shadows on Tatsumi Port Island from Labrys." Shadows!? In the real world? If mys sister encountered them, was she able to summon her persona?

"Her and Sho both encountered them randomly. They were somehow able to summon their personas in the real world, and without evokers. But that isn't even the most interesting part..."

"If that's not what's important, then what is?" Akihiko-san asks. He has a point. If there are shadows, we should be sent in to deal with it. But what could be more important then shadows?

"Sho... was able to summon two Personas at the same time."

"That is impossible! Not even our leader was capable of that!" Two personas at the same time isn't something a normal persona user can do. Maybe... he has a similar power to Yu and our leader.

"Minazuki reawakened when he fought the shadows. So, should we intervene?" I wonder if we should It would definitely make things easier, and prevent danger, but...

"Not unless is escalates farther." Everyone looks at me. They clearly did not expect me to speak up.

"What do you mean Aigis! This is serious!" Akihiko-san tells me. I know the risks. But I believe in my sister. You could say, I put faith in our bond.

"I think my sister and Sho-san will be able to handle it on their own. And Ken-san, as well as Koromaru, are with them." I know that they will be able to handle it without us. They have already rpoven themselves to us.

"I see. Alright. We'll only intervene when necessary. Now, we should prepare Ken's weapon. He'll need it."


	6. SYOC Open!

**This is just a quick announcement. I will be needing certain social link characters. Since I'm out of ideas, I figured I'd open submissions to you all! And who knows? If your character isn't accepted for this, they may get a future cameo, or even another role. Here's every open arcana. This contest will last till all the slots have been filled.**

**Priestess: Taken by Queen JJ  
><strong>

**Emporer**

**Empress**

**Heriophant: Taken by poffinblock  
><strong>

**Lovers**

**Hermit**

**Strength**

**Hanged Man**

**Death  
><strong>

**Temperance**

**Star: Taken by FrostedWingedButterfly  
><strong>

**Sun**

**Judgement**

**Aeon: Taken by Arrow-chan3  
><strong>

**That is all. Hope you like this little contest. Updates one what's taken will be given at the end of each chapter. This is just a fun little way to get you all involved in my writing process. Please send submissions through PM.**


End file.
